jakanddaxterfandomcom-20200223-history
Marauders
The marauders are antagonists featured in Jak 3 and mentioned in Jak X: Combat Racing. They are a group of savage humans who originate from the Icelands, but roamed the desert Wasteland near Spargus, presenting a threat and a nuisance to the city. They were also used in Spargus' Arena of Death challenges as gladiators, though it is unknown why or how. History ''Jak 3'' The Marauders appear in all three arena challenges, "Complete arena training course", "Earn 1st war amulet", and "Earn 2nd war amulet." The Marauders were fought throughout the Wasteland in their buggies, which they used to attack Jak. They appeared later in the mission "Defend Ashelin at oasis", for which Jak had to defend Ashelin Praxis from them. They were also seen in "Defend Spargus' front gate" where Jak had to defend Spargus' front gate from marauder catapults and explosive kamikaze buggies. They stole an artifact from Seem's Precursor Monks at an unknown dig site, until Jak managed to retrieve it by entering their stronghold and chasing down four of their leaders. Characteristics Marauders come in various forms, but mostly comply with a basic shirtless/torn-clothing with various jagged armor and either a scimitar or a rifle. They all wear masks which cover their entire face. They are fair-skinned humans, and take on a savage combat stance suggesting their rather wild behavior. They roam the deserts in their own buggies which have harmful spiked rims, and cause damage by ramming their targets from the front. In Jak 3, marauders lived in a Marauder stronghold, located in the south-central region of the Wasteland in the middle of a small lake. They roamed in their buggies everywhere in the wasteland with the exception of the area around the south-eastern ruins surrounding the leaper lizard pen and next to the Metal Head cave, where the common ones will not enter under any circumstances.Even if the player were to lure them in, or drag them in via ramming them with a buggy, they will disappear from the game screen. It is unknown why this happens. The marauder leaders that tried to escape from Jak in the mission "Take out Marauder stronghold" did, however, drive through this area. A possibly separate group of marauders lived at some point in the Icelands, as in Jak X: Combat Racing, you can see abandoned marauder forts. Technology Weapons Marauders mainly use scimitars, which had an additional shooting ability in the third arena battle. It is unknown how they acquired the weapons; if they built them, or if Damas gave it to them as a way to raise the difficulty level in the arena challenges. Vehicles Marauders have two known types of vehicles. The standard ones are encountered in the Wasteland and feature light weaponry, although they also modified them into explosive kamikaze vehicles during the siege on Spargus. The marauder leaders had their own advanced blue-gray buggies that were faster and stronger than the normal ones. They also have large white-gray catapult buggies which were also used in the siege on Spargus' gate, and to ambush Jak while he was trapped inside their stronghold. Combat Marauders are a fairly weak opponent that relies on numbers and their buggies to fight enemies. Up close their swords can deal a mean hit, not to mention it shoots like a rifle later on, but they remain an easy target and lack health and armor compared to other enemies. The buggies aren't very tough and can be taken out in one or two shots with the Peace Maker. Early on with the lack of weapons, you must rely on the Wave Concussor and Beam Reflexor, which should suffice most of the time. If you cannot be bothered fighting with these early weapons, you can always use the Vulcan Fury, Needle Lazer or the Gyro Burster to dish out some heavy damage. You may also notice that the marauders will battle themselves, attributing to their animalistic behavior. Notes Category:Organizations Category:Marauders Category:Enemies in Jak 3